Soul Breeze
thumb|300px|GUMI - Soul Breeze Soul Breeze (Brisa del Alma) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. La chica se encuentra en una relación en la que ya nada funciona, pero ella esta muy enamorada de él, así que poco a poco, decide tratar de alejar esos sentimientos que sentía por él, para así volver a comenzar. Intérprete: GUMI 'Música y Letra: 'Dixie Flatline *Nicovideo *Youtube Letra *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Traducción al español por Paola Scarlet. Kanji= 今日の喧嘩は何のため 君の不満はいつか消えるの？ 平気だよって無理をして ねぇ最後に笑いあったのいつだっけ？ 混ざってしまった愛と情 すがってしまえばどこにも行けない 昨日を昨日にする為に お別れの言葉　悲しい言葉 そうさこんな感じで歩いていこう 肌をそよぐ風に　胸に宿る音を 流した涙の後に 続くよ僕の道　心の荷物は置いていこう 人にはとても厳しくて 自分は言い訳ばかりなんて どんな風に見えると思う？ きっと君は気づいてないでしょ 出会ってしまった陰と陽 気づいてしまえば訳のない話 明日を明日にする為に お別れの言葉　正しい言葉 そうさこんな感じで歩いていこう ささめく陽の光　頬に帯びる熱を 流した涙の後に 続くよ僕の道　過ぎた思い出は捨てていこう そうさこんな感じで歩いていこう 肌をそよぐ風に　胸に宿る音を 流した涙の後に 続くよ僕の道　心の荷物は置いていこう la la la... feel so high　feel so good　長い雨の終わり la la la... feel so high　feel so good　素敵な日の始まり |-| Romaji= Kyou no kenka wa nanno tame Kimi no fuman wa itsuka kieru no? Heikida yotte muri o shite Nee, saigo ni warai atta no itsudakke? Mazatte shimatta ai to jou Sugatte shimaeba dokoni mo ikenai Kinou o kinou ni suru tame ni O wakare no kotoba kanashii kotoba Sou sa konna kanji de aruiteikou Hada o soyogu kaze ni mune ni yadoru oto o Nagashita namida no nochi ni Tsudzuku yo boku no michi kokoro no nimotsu wa oite ikou Hito ni wa totemo kibishikute Jibun wa iiwake bakari nante Donna fuuni mieru to omou? Kitto kimi wa kidzui tenai desho Deatte shimatta in to you Kidzuite shimaeba wake no nai hanashi Ashita o ashita ni suru tame ni O wakare no kotoba tadashii kotoba Sou sa konna kanji de aruiteikou Sasameku you no hikari hoho ni obiru netsu o Nagashita namida no nochi ni Tsudzuku yo boku no michi sugita omoide wa sutete ikou Sou sa konna kanji de aruiteikou Hada o soyogu kaze ni mune ni yadoru oto o Nagashita namida no nochi ni Tsudzuku yo boku no michi kokoro no nimotsu wa oite ikou La la la... Feel so high, feel so good, nagai ame no owari La la la... Feel so high, feel so good, sutekina-bi no hajimari |-| Español= Que propósito tiene la discusión de hoy... ¿Tu insatisfacción se desvanecerá algún día? Exageraste ya que estas muy tranquilo, Hey, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sonreímos juntos? Mezcle completamente el amor y las emociones, Si me apego mucho a ti, no podre a ir a alguna otra parte Para hacer del ayer un ayer. Las palabras de despedida, Palabras tristes. Así es, seguiré caminando con este sentimiento Con el viento deslizándose sobre mi piel, Mientras el sonido siga dentro de mi corazón. Después de haber derramado tantas lagrimas Seguiré mi propio camino, guardaré todo el equipaje de mi corazón. Eso es duro para las personas, ¿Qué es lo que piensas sobre como tus excusas son vistas? Es muy seguro que no lo hayas notado. Se encontraron completamente el Yin y el Yang, Una vez que me haya dado cuenta que es una historia sin razón Para hacer del mañana un mañana. Palabras de despedida, Palabras correctas. Así es, seguiré caminando con este sentimiento Con la luz del deslumbrante sol, Mientras el calor haga sonrojar mis mejillas. Después de haber derramado tantas lagrimas Seguiré mi propio camino, tiraré todos los recuerdos que he vivido. Así es, seguiré caminando con este sentimiento Con el viento deslizándose sobre mi piel, Mientras el sonido siga dentro de mi corazón. Después de haber derramado tantas lagrimas Seguiré mi propio camino, guardaré todo el equipaje de mi corazón. La la la al sentirse tan fuerte, al sentirse tan bien. Al final de una larga lluvia La la la al sentirse tan fuerte, al sentirse tan bien. Comenzando un maravilloso día. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por GUMI